Sadida
=Introduction= Since Ogrest's tears rained upon the World of Twelve, Sadidas have been more dedicated to protecting plants than ever! And though you might think it's a noble deed they do, they won't hesitate in getting very ignoble with anyone who crosses them. They throw their weight behind protector organisations such as Those Who Walk. Always loved dolls, I did. Crazy dolls, Warrior dolls, Sacrificial dolls, I have them all! I love playing dolls... what? Girly? WHAT!!! How about I take one of those new Expanding dolls I got and shove it up your... Fond of the teachings poured out by Nature, the Sadida disciple knows where to find the plants he needs to make his ointments and poisons. Taming brambles to turn them into fearsome weapons, crafting war and healing dolls, are as many things a Sadida worthy of the name enjoys doing. Sadidas use plants to create dolls... dolls which they bring to life to fight their enemies or heal their allies. Sadidas are Summoners who specialise in creating powerful ointments and insidious poisons. Taming brambles to form horrifying weapons, crafting war and healing dolls - these are a Sadida's bread and butter. =Class spells= =Key Information= * Role: Hybrid (protector and long-range fighter). * Strike power: Average. * Flexibility: Good. Excellent with dolls. They have many different ways of attacking. * Cooperation: Average. They don't have many ways of helping allies out, except with their dolls. * Place in combat: Behind. They are effective from a distance. * Suitable Targets: Enemies whose attacks have a shorter range than theirs and who are easy to attack from a distance (Ruby Larva, for example). * Unsuitable Targets: Enemies who are resistant to the Earth element (Famished Sunflower). Specialities in spell branches * Air: With this branch, they can breathe life into their dolls - they take them apart and put them back together to adapt to changing situations. * Water: Improvement spells for Sadidas and their dolls (Blowup Doll, for example) which affects the size and ability of their dolls. * Earth: Main source of damage from distance and of defensive spells (Bramble, for example). * Support: Voodoo. Allows them to move beyond the limits of the battleground (Voodoo Fetish, for example). * CC: Two-handed staff and versatility in weapon choice. Practical tips * You must choose between tossing your dolls into the melee from far away, or being up close and blood-spattered - trying to do both at once is suicidal! * Don't be fooled by the apparent weakness of these spells - you can get through any defensive line and strike where it hurts. * Did you know? Sadidas have to watch their weight and take really good care of their hair... are your ready to make that commitment? =History= The Sadida class, originating from the first Ankama title Dofus, was first introduced as a nature class with very strong long range attacks and summoning spells. Some of the popular spells amongst the Sadida of Dofus included: Bramble, sacrificial doll, soothing bramble and the inflatable. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations. =Trivia= *The Sadida class's fullname is "Sadida's Shoes" *Players often shorten "Sadida" to "Sadi" when referring to the class. *"Sadida", spelled backwards, is Adidas, which is a sports equipment manufacturer. This refers to their shoes, as the class is called "Sadida's Boots". =External Links= *Sadida at Wakfu's Official Site *Sadida Information thread at Wakfu's official forums. *Sadida at Dofus' Official Site *Sadida at Dofus Wikia Category:Class